


Two Flames

by Fragiledewdrop



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: When Curufin arrives to Nargothrond after Dagor Bragollach, he shares a moment with Finrod.





	Two Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/gifts).



The column of weary , haggard warriors streamed like a slow, grey river up to the mountains through the valleys of Doriath. The proud head were bowed, there was no song in the air nor sound of gentle words, and the dust of many roads muted every colour, dimmed the once bright armours, was matted in silken hair. Still, though time had passed, an echo of the Darkness seemed to hover over the bedraggled army -the fire still chased them in the lava-singed banners someone tiredly held high. But the flame of Tangorodhrim were vivid in the one that led them, burning on in his dark eyes that stared at the distance while he led his grey stead with a lazy wrist, unconscious of his surrounding as if his mind was still in the middle of battle, still staring at the horrors of Morgoth. Suddenly, wary eyes looked up from the dusty road: a strain of fair song lingered in the air, a faint whiff of home and beauty and other things long forgotten.The company moved like one man, hastening toward the sound, passing a bend of the road, then another, until they stopped suddenly, their gazes feasting on what appeared a vision. The naked rock gave way to imposing gates, wrought in stone with a grace that was unknown to anyone but elven kind; deceptively fragile towers stood out against the sky, the elaborate lattice work belying their sturdiness.Yet none of this compared to the marvel at the feet of the mighty city: a croud of elves stood there, singing songs of kinship and hardhips overcome, laughing like streams coming down a mountain. They looked like home where home was most far away. And in front of them, their leader, his head haloed by a crown of golden hair and sunshine , opened his arms wide and smiled. "Alatúlië, Curufinwe. Alatúlië". His gaze was fixed on the leader of the party, and stayed there until he seemed to come back from the his waking dreams and focused on him with all his fire. They seemed lost in each other, until Curufin dismounted his horse and opened his own arms. They stepped into a hug and still hadn't moved when the sun ended his journey in the sky.

The early night found them in a small room, sitting in front of the fire, each nursing a glass of dark wine. Silence was wrapped around them like a welcome blanket, hiding words unsaid and memories too painful to be put into words. Finrod lowered his glass. "Was it the end, you think?" The other elf lifted his gaze."Is it finally the end?"  
There were so many things said in those few words, so many hidden and forbidden thoughts. Was it finally too much horror? Too much blood? Was it finally time to lay aside the sword and , if not go home-because home might be forever lost- at least have a chance at peace?  
Curufin threw his head back and laughed. "Ay, Findarato. It will never end" He smiled a bitter smile "not for us, at least. Not for me." The shadow of a terrible oath filled the room, and the light of the fire flickered. Then Finrod stood up. "That may be true, but it is no reason for you to worsen your suffering by torturing yourself." He knealed in front of Curufin, grabbing his wrist and staring him in the eye. "I see the fire burn in you. And I am not fooled. Others may see only Tangorodhrim" he paused for a second, his voice lowering to a whisper "but Alqualonde burns there too".  
Fury flashed in Curufin's eyes and he leaned close to Finrod, until they were breathing each other's air "Who do you think you are?"he hissed " You may hide from everybody else, but I see you. You are buring too"  
An unbearable weight came over Finrod's shoulders at these words, and he turned his head away. Silence reigned for a moment, Curufin looking grimly satisfied. But then Finrod's head whipped back and his eyes where naked, desperate and deadly. The flames were there for all to see. "Then let's burn together" he came close once again " Consume me, Curufin. Burn me in your fire until there's nothing left of me".Curufin was still for a moment, then grabbed a fistful of golden hair and kissed him.

There was nothing gentle about their encounter, nothing kind. It was like a battle, it was savage, wild. Red welts bloomed on white skin, sudden bites drew blod, tears were shed and their cries were both of extasy and pain. They came together violently, rapidly, without holding back their strength. Darkness lay ahead for both of them,war and betrayal and death. But that night, unguarded in each other's arms, they were just two flames, burning free.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never even thought of Curufin and Finrod as a pairing, never read about them let alone written about them. I hope I have done them justice. Thank you, quinngrey, for lertting me explore these wonderful characters.


End file.
